Your Embrace BradleyColin
by carofnerds
Summary: This is Bradley/Colin. NOT MERLIN/ARTHUR. I just couldn't think of where to put it. 'Colin simply did not understand Bradley James' thought processes...'


Colin simply did not, and would never; understand Bradley James' thought processes. It was times like these when he really wished he didn't know him. Which was quite a big thing for Colin, as he did have this tiny little thing for Bradley that wasn't a crush but didn't make Bradley only a friend and Colin wasn't quite sure what to think of it. So what did he do? He pushed it to the back of his mind. But at times like these it came out with vengeance.

"So Colin, I've finally figured out why you are so scrawny and ridiculously thin!" Bradley exclaimed, clearly highly impressed with his latest theory.

_Good God_, thought Colin, _Please have mercy and say it's something relatively plausible rather than something ridiculous again._

"You don't get enough protein 'cause you're vegetarian," Bradley explained without being prompted. Colin rolled his eyes, and Bradley jumped in; "It's **true**! I was at the gym right, and this woman was taking these protein supplement pills because she was veggie, and I realised; _Hey, Colin doesn't take these, he must not be getting enough protein,_ so really, you should probably take some. You're **malnourished** Colin, **MALNOURISHED**!"

Colin was blushing furiously. There were two reasons; one; he wanted Bradley to shut up from embarrassment, and two; he was overwhelmed by the fact that Bradley was worrying about him. Well, Bradley was a friend. But surely, he wouldn't feel all fuzzy and strange when he thinks about Bradley thinking about him. Or just Bradley in general. Damn it.

"I'm not malnourished Bradley," the young Irish boy sighed, "I get my protein from stuff like kidney beans and nuts."

Bradley tutted. Oh lord. He was set on arguing, and Colin knew that the cogs in his mind were ticking away something ridiculous. He debated upon running, but-

"That's not the real meaty stuff though is it? It's not enough to keep a budding actor like you strong and healthy!"

Bad move there Bradley James. Very bad move. "You can't say that! I am perfectly healthy thank you very much, and maybe the fact that I'm thin helped me get the part, Bradley." Colin had a bee in his bonnet now.

Bradley wasn't about to give up though. "If you weren't meant to eat meat, you wouldn't have** these**," he flashed his canines at Colin. Bradley, it had to be said, didn't have the straightest teeth. But Colin didn't care. He found Bradley's quirks so charming; his snaggle tooth, his hair that shone wherever he went, the way that no matter what was going on; Bradley had to be involved. Colin loved all that and so much more. But he wasn't about to let this go down without a fight, Bradley, or no Bradley.

"No way Bradley! Just because evolution made us this way, doesn't mean we have to follow those rules!" Colin gasped for air after his out burst.

To his surprise, Colin didn't hear an instant retort from Bradley. The hotel room seemed awfully quiet without the sound of their arguing voices. Colin turned his attention to Bradley, who was leaning back in his chair, eyes fixed on the window. Colin swore he could hear Bradley's mind ticking over. He desperately wanted to know what was going on inside.

Bradley finally looked up after what seemed like a year. His expression was different to his usual cocky grin; softer, and more pensive. He slowly opened his mouth, clearly unsure of what he was about to say, despite his obvious preparation. "Colin, could you give me an example? Of, you know, rebelling against our genes…"

Colin blushed up to the tips of his ears. Did Bradley want to know how he felt? Or maybe he was just interested as to an example? But, surely he wouldn't have thought about it for so long if he just meant that… To hell with it. Colin was going to confess. "Bradley, I do have one-"

"So do I Colin. I think," he paused for a second, "I don't think we can be just friends anymore, if you know what I mean."

They held each other's gaze from across the room, unmoving. This wasn't quite the romantic scene Colin had pictured, and he was feeling a little disappointed. What were they then, if they weren't friends or lovers? Instinctively, Colin broke away from Bradley's deep blue eyes. Why wasn't Bradley doing anything? He wasn't proving to be the Romeo he made out to be at all.

A few moments later, Colin began to feel uncomfortable. It was his fault. All his. If he had never fought with Bradley, then these uncomfortable moments wouldn't be happening, then he wouldn't feel awful, then he wouldn't have Bradley breathing into his ear…? Wait, what? Bradley was on the sofa, his arms around Colin, his head nuzzled into the crook of Colin's neck. Colin turned around, and was confronted by the blonde's gorgeous face. Rolling himself over properly, he sat facing Bradley, their lips millimetres apart but not touching, tasting one another's warm breath. Colin was so tempted by the cherry pout before him, wanting to dive in but holding back, he could feel himself hardening.

Bradley took the initiative. His hands resting on Colin's hips, he dipped in and brushed his lips against Colin's. He got an instant reaction; Colin's hands slid up Bradley's back and the brunette pressed his lips upon Bradley's. They were tentative at first, soft brushes and quick pecks, exploring each other's reactions, but soon Colin found himself pushed up against the arm of the sofa; Bradley passing his tongue over Colin's bottom lip, begging for entry. Colin, in complete heaven from this and the fact Bradley had straddled him in such a way that the blonde's thigh was rubbing his crotch, mewled with pleasure and felt Bradley's tongue slip into his mouth; gently and carefully. This brought Colin's tongue to life, he could taste Bradley and it made him joyful, his tongue joining a dance with Bradley's.

After what seemed like hours but wasn't long enough, Bradley pulled away. Colin felt himself be pulled into a strong and muscular embrace, and they fell back so that they were lying on the sofa. Colin lay upon Bradley, neither saying anything, just breathing rhythmically in time with each other, sharing each other's warmth. Bradley left an hour later, without a word.

The next morning, Colin got up early for filming and was greeted by Bradley at the door. He felt his head get pulled forward, his lips crashed against Bradley's, and then he was released. He smiled at the blonde, who simply winked._ I have such a great life, _he thought.

"So Colin, can vegetarians OD on vegetables?"

_Kill me now. _


End file.
